Uke Curse
Like the Seme Curse, this personification is also at fault for members getting a particular position on the pages, however this position is the bottom comment of each page - also known as the uke post. Typically, for those who get the uke post, it will usually be unseen by other fandomly members. Whether it's intentional or not, the Uke Curse tends to target the posts that people want to be seen. Doubly so if the poster is hoping to get something posted as a seme post or change the page. It is also not unusual for the Uke Curse to be helping the Seme Curse in his trolling antics. History of the Personification When the seme post was first named, Talon had first suggested that if there was a "seme" post then the bottom post would be the "uke" post. Since then, the name has stuck around. From the Hetaween event of 2011, this meme continued into the 2011 Christmas event. When the name "Seme Curse" became common, eventually people began applying the name "Uke Curse" to all the uke posts as well, as it seemed to be the natural next step. Once again, as its creation follows the Seme Curse's personification, the Uke Curse was personified after the Seme Curse had been given a design. Ven and Mik had been the first to enquire about the Uke Curse's nationality, and eventually suggested she should be Canadian due to how unnoticed the uke posts were. While it took longer for the idea of the Uke Curse being personified to become common, it eventually stuck with the members. Appearance She's a rather small and thin girl, always found wearing bright skirts or dresses. Though no matter what she wears, she always has a jacket over it that's too large for her body. She never will say why she wears it, but it looks more like something a male should wear, suggesting she got it from her boyfriend. She also prefers to wear knee-high socks with any shoes she wears. Her eyes are light blue. Her hair is a very light brown, and falls to her mid-back. It's straight and thin. Her fringe is a little long, part of it falling in front of her face. Though when her hair is pushed back, it's easier to see that she has some freckles littered around her nose. She's very light-skinned. Also she can look quite fragile due to her small body. She doesn't have much of a figure, especially compared to some of the other female curses, and it's something she disparages about when brought up. It is very common to mistake her for being a teenager by her appearance when she's actually an adult. Personality She's a insecure and shy personification, who constantly needs a push for motivation. It's difficult for her to try get to know new people but she tries her best to be friendly to others. Though when she's around Seme Curse, she stutters less than usual and is willing to speak up more. He helps to give her confidence. There's a soft spot in her heart for cute things and "lovey dovey" things. Where some people may be dying from the diabetes, she'll be embracing it and cooing over how adorable it is. She's also a sucker for romance, finding herself easily wooed and having very movie or novel like expectations on her relationships. Add in that she's always wearing skirts and she seems like the typical girly girl. Except her hobbies include extreme sports. The shy and brittle little girl has no worries about getting injured. In fact she can easily brush a few scratches and a sprained ankle off. While injuries may not faze her, she is easily intimidated by others. On top of that she's also very emotional and as much as she tries to hide when she's upset and pretend to be happy instead she always fails. Hiding her emotions isn't her thing. But she keeps trying because she doesn't want to keep appearing weak to others. She does strike others as being a follower, never wanting to voice her own opinions or take charge. However she's just mainly happy with it. She doesn't like to take charge, she doesn't like the responsibility of being in control. Just doing what she's told is a lot easier and she prefers it that way. Yet there are some things she won't take, no matter how afraid she is of making conflict. Such as sharing her man. She's easily jealous and if he weren't so good at talking her out of it, she would be telling him and his "whores" off a lot more. With her mostly innocent personality traits and of how small she is, people commonly mistaken her for being younger than she is. She is in fact an adult and does know how to look after herself. However she's rarely treated like one as everyone keeps mistaking her for a teenager. This is her other greatest pet peeve. Even being around other woman who have more "assets" than her can get to her; she can easily be goaded just by anyone else bringing it up to tease her. Relationships Boyfriend Seme Curse Friends Art Block Curse Acquaintances Internet Connection Curse Miss Captcha Poofing Curse Fandomly Members Cure Naru Category:Personification